geothecreaturefandomcom-20200215-history
Geo Wiki
PLEASE NOTE: All of the things you will see on here is fan-made. Don't get tricked into thinking it's real. Geo 2 is coming to movie theaters on October 2, 2015! Today is , , ! Geo the Creature.png|Geo|link=Geo|linktext=Meet the world's favorite creature! Geo and Coraline's Funny Book Stories Original Poster (1973).jpg|Geo and Coraline's Funny Book Stories|link=Geo and Coraline's Funny Book Stories|linktext=Learn about Geo's first feature film! Geo - The Greatest Movie Ever Poster.jpg|Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever|link=Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever|linktext=Learn about Geo's second feature film! Geo (2013) Official Theatrical Release Poster.jpg|Geo (film)|link=Geo (film)|linktext=Learn about Geo's CGI-animated film! ---- This wiki contains all about Geo, the most famous Geo LTD. media franchise ever made, with randomness pages about users and people, random things, etc.! ---- Click here to see the other wikis!: Geo's World Wiki The Geo Team Wiki Geo TV Wiki MYCUN: The Movie Wiki ---- Geo is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures based on the series of the same name. It is the third full-length feature film in the ''Geo'' film series. It was directed by Geo G. and Tim Miller, and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. It features the voices of James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden, Dakota Fanning, George Lopez, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong and Dee Bradley Baker. The film is a reboot of the Geo film series. In this film, Geo and Reo decides to go on adventure to find Uncle Kinder, until then Gree plans to destroy Basopolis. Geo, Reo, Coraline and the gang go on a mission to stop Gree and save the world. A Geo film was initially intended to begin production in 2003 for a 2005 release, but endured over a decade of "development hell" as scheduled release dates were pushed back several times while the script went through revisions. The film was released by Universal Pictures on October 4, 2013. It received generally positive reviews, and grossed $463 million on a budget of $383 million. A sequel, titled Geo 2, is scheduled to be released on October 2, 2015. (Read more...) Geo Jones (known simply as Geo, and also known as Geo the Creature or Geo Creature) is the main protagonist of the series of same name and Geo LTD's mascot. He is a small, yellow, spherical creature that is owned by Coraline Jones. His brother is Reo Jones. His favorite foods are lemon and banana (because they had the same color as Geo). Geo and Reo were originally born in a village to their birth parents, they were separated from their family as a result of the massacre of the creatures. They were eventually found by Coraline, who adopted them. (Read more...) *''Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever'' originally planned to be released in 2000 under the codename Geo 2000? *''Geo: Crazy Rush!'' became the first Geo game to be released on multiple consoles? *Robert Mike Slave was inspired by Geo G.'s Geo the Creature, and created Bobby the Creature. Geo G. said that Bobby the Creature should appear in the Geo series, so Robert agreed? *'Link' from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker was originally going to appear in Geo as a cameo appearance in a scene where Geo watches TV, but was cut from the final version of the film because Universal (who distributed most of Geo LTD's films) needed to have Link as the lead character for The Wind Waker film? We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! ---- | Wiki tutorial | Help pages ---- If you're new to wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to Geo to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 ---- Want to chat with your fellow members? Have a quick question you need answered? ' ' to join Geo's Chat Room (Opens a new window and connects you to our on-wiki Chat.) *Wikigeo, a Geo-related wiki made with ShoutWiki (NOTE: this wiki is under construction) - Link *No inserting false information *No spamming *No Vandalism *No abusing user accounts/admins *If you break the rules, you're blocked. *Have fun! If you don't know anything about Geo, learn about the page here. ' ' __NOEDITSECTION__